Fist of the Heart
by blackmailer26
Summary: Kenichi and the Elder had more time to train on the Dark Valley. Kenichi learns the secret of Seikuken a little earlier. How will this affect the story?


Disclaimer: History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi is not mine. Not one of the characters I used is mine. I take no credit in anything. This story is made purely just for fun and out of boredom.

A/N: This chapter pretty much follows the manga. This is my first time making a story so I didn't branch out too much. I'm still starting out and trying to pick up steam. Still, I hope you like it.

* * *

"Ryuuto~!"

Kenichi frantically ran towards his enemy. However, as soon as Kenichi came into his range, Ryuuto kicked him away.

"Get away! Don't touch me!". With that, he gathered his strength and pulled his arm out of the nail sticking out of the roof.

"I don't understand!" Kenichi yelled. "Ryuuto, why do you hate me so much?".

It was then that Kenichi felt something wrong with his former friend. Ki was exploding and building up within Ryuuto at the same time.

"You'll never understand... with that pig brain of yours."

Ryuuto's eyes became darker in color. His muscles were also bulging and being strengthened abnormally.

* * *

"He couldn't have!" The Elder exclaimed, shocked at the turn of events. "That's too reckless. He actually used both DOU and SEI styles!"

Up on a crane, Ogata Isshinsai, also known as Kensei, was grinning darkly.

"I knew it. I knew he'd do this someday!" Ogata exclaimed, sickeningly happy that his experiment is now showing the results.

* * *

Kenichi just stared like a deer in front of headlights.

"Kenichi, you've done something absolutely unforgivable to me!"

And with that, in an instant, Ryuuto attacked with a flying kick towards Kenichi, who was only able to deflect it due to the hellish training from his masters. However, Kenichi wasn't able to follow him with his eyes.

"Crap! Where did he go?". It was then that he felt Ryuuto's killing intent. "From behind~!"

He tried to kick him as Ryuuto came forward but to his surprise, Ryuuto was able to form his Seikuken as he was attacking. Kenichi was blasted as he came in contact with it.

* * *

The Elder was staring hard at the battle. "Letting his Dou Aura explode outwards while gathering Sei Aura inside! Things will get bad when he does both at the same time!".

"What? What'll happen?" Miu asked as she was worried about Kenichi. She didn't get any answer as she saw Akisame with an angry look in his face.

"That Ogata! Who does he think his disciple is?" Akisame said on gritted teeth.

On the other side, Ogata continued to laugh a sickening laugh. Excited on the outcome between the fight going on below him. Kenichi continued to attack Ryuuto. Trying a kick that was, however, caught by Ryuuto. Using his strength, Ryuuto lifted Kenichi and threw him like a ragdoll. Everyone from the Shinpaku Alliance was shocked at the strength of the enemy before them. Unknown to any of them but the most observant, Ryuuto's muscles have now started to collapse due to the immense pressure of the conflicting auras he was using.

Except for probably just Apachai, all of the masters present can see the impending destruction of Ogata's disciple. Every one of the was getting angrier and angrier as they saw how Ogata treated his disciple.

Meanwhile, Ogata was excited with a dark gleam in is eyes. "Excellent! Well done, Ryuuto! You have to live, then get to my level!"

* * *

"KENICHI! With us fighting like this, don't you remember what happened after that mysterious girl defeated all those delinquents? One of them regained conciousness and tried to stab the girl in the back. You used my candy to gain her attention. After that, I wanted the pin you traded with her back. Then, using that pin as our stakes, we had a fight! Even though that was our first fight, it was pretty serious."

"That's right. In the end, I won." Kenichi replied as he was given a breif respite as he was forced back by Ryuuto.

"You were lucky with that punch! But that's not why I hate you!" He cried as he hit Kenichi with a powerful series of punches. Kenichi was forced back to the edge of the roof due to Ryuuto's relentless assault. "You gave the victory to me, the one who was defeated!"

* * *

Coming down from atop the crane, Ogata Isshinsai raced towards the two boys battling on top of a roof.

"Shirahama Kenichi. I can't just sit by and watch this good material get destroyed!" He said to himself with dark glee. "Change of plans. I'm going to bring both of them back!"

However, his run was cut short when a man intercepted him from below.

"Us senseis shouldn't interfere between a battle of disciples!" The Philosophical Jiujitsu Master Kouetsuji Akisame said to him. In an instant, all of the masters of Ryouzanpaku had Ogata surrounded, all the while continuing to watch the battle between his and their disciple.

"My, my, Ogata. Let's just watch until the end." The Invinsible Superman Fuurinji Hayato, who was able to get behind him, whispered.

* * *

"I can't forgive the fact that you, as the winner, actually said to pretend that you lost, and gave the pin back to me!" Ryuuto put his foot down on Kenichi's head, who was already on the verge of falling off the roof.

"Was it all because of just that?" Kenichi managed to give a reply.

"What do you mean "just that"? That attitude of yours has continuously hurt those around you!" Ryuuto exclaimed as he put in more pressure against Kenichi's head.

"After that, I went back to the vending machine and bought all the pins until I finally got the same Yin Yang pin. But at that time, all I felt was emptiness! At the same time, I felt that what I really wanted was the pin of a winner! Now that I think about it, it was because of that fight that I've come to this world that is filled with battle. I guess I should thank you!" Ryuuto said to Kenichi as he reminisced the past.

"From that moment on, I've only fought for victory! I also learned from Kensei-sama that those who are weak should be buried away! I have to move on.", He said as he prepared to give the final blow.

"Good bye Kenichi".

With that, Odin stomped his foot down.

* * *

"YOU IDIOT!"

Kenichi managed to dodge Ryuuto's stomp and counter with a powerful punch that forced Ryuuto back a few feet away.

"He ambushed me. How does he still this have much strength left?"

Ryuuto looked back to where Kenichi was, finding no one. "Where did he go?"

"All because of winning, that's why you kept striving for more power?"

Ryuuto was surprised. _How did he get behind me?_. "Damn you!" he started with a powerful backhand strike.

His hand just passed through Kenichi.

* * *

"Impossible!" Ogata looked on in shock as he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Oh. He's already able to do that Elder? You really are incredible." Akisame said to the Elder, amazed of their disciple's progress.

"Yes. It was pretty amazing how adept he was in learning the Seikuken. This is probably mostly due to his heart that can understand everyone around him. He is truly the First Disciple of Ryouzanpaku. We were able to finish up until he can manage one of my 108 legendary techniques, the Ryuusui Seikuken. Unfortunately, we were interrupted before we can finish and he's still unable to use it reliably."

Punch after punch and kick after kick, it didn't matter as Kenichi managed to dodge every one of his strikes. Not even Gungnir was able to land a hit.

"This is impossible! I can't read his rhythm!" With that, he felt his arms and legs going numb. "No! Just a little longer. Just a bit more!".

_Ryuuto! You have to stop! For your sake, I'll defeat you!_

Kenichi dodged and countered with his own punch, giving his all. "Ryuuto!"

Ryuuto was hit and was blown away. His body has finally collapsed. Kenichi won.

* * *

"HE DID IT!" Everyone shouted as they made a salute. Everyone was rejoicing until an explosion rocked the warehouse.

The barrels inside was filled with flammable liquid and the warehouse was easily engulfed in a fireball. The masters noticed and quickly moved to save everyone.

* * *

"Ryuuto! Hang on!"

Ryuuto was hanging off a support beam.

"Why is it? You are one of the usual commoners, one of the many. I'm blessed with talent, with a master, with the tenacity for victory! Ever since then, I've been training myself. Even so, why are you always behind me when I turn?"

Kenichi managed to jump on to a close walkway. "Isn't that obvious? That's because you're my friend. No matter how much you change, that fact will never change."

Ryuuto couldn't believe it. No matter how much pain he wished on him, Kenichi never changed. Kenichi still was the same innocent, and perhaps stupid, friend he had. He couldn't help but smile. He had been defeated, not just physically but in every way possible. There was no way he could face anyone again. Still, he was happy. Happy that even though he has been immersed in the darkness, there was still a bit of light that hanged on to him.

"Back then, the promise we made was to fight over the badge once again the next time we meet. It's your win, take it". He took the badge out of his pocket and threw it to Kenichi.

"Tell the girl for me, that that time, it wasn't me who blew the whistle." And with that, the beam broke off and Ryuuto fell onto the fiery warehouse floor.

However, Ogata Isshinsai managed to get into the warehouse and catch Ryuuto just in time. At the same time, the walkway Kenichi was holding onto was also falling apart. Luckily, the Elder managed to get to him before it collapsed.

* * *

Everyone was waiting for Kenichi to get out of the warehouse. The side of the warehouse already almost collapsed upon them but the masters of Ryouzanpaku managed to hit the falling wreckage and prevent it from falling on top of them. It looked bleak for the members of Shinpaku Alliance but the masters looked pretty confident.

Just then, out of the burning wreckage, the Elder came out, with Kenichi carried on his side.

"Number one disciple... has returned." With that Kenichi fell unconcious with a smile on his face.

* * *

A/N: Hope you had fun. I just got bored to make this anyway. Didn't get to the level I wanted it to be. I'll try to do better next time. Don't really know a good way to end the chapter so it just came out half-baked.

I'll follow closely the manga because it's already great. I just wanted Kenichi to be a bit more powerful. BTW, pairing's Kenichi/Miu. Don't suggest any pairing. I'll figure it out on my own. I still don't know when they'll be together exculsively. Probably after DofD since the Elder will kill him without his permission.

UPDATE: It's proving difficult to find out how to write the next chapter. I'm thinking of a way to do it during my free time.


End file.
